


Moments of Control Redux

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Founders Era, Implied Gangbang, Implied gangrape, M/M, Multi, Tobirama is in... trouble, dark kagami, darkUchiha, implied date-rape of a sort, implied drugging, terrible students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: He can't move.He can't speak.He can't evenfocus.
Relationships: Sarutobi Hiruzen/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Shimura Danzou, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 136
Kudos: 148





	Moments of Control Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moments of control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050843) by [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L). 



> aaaaaaaaaaaaa Perelka_L's ART 
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ah, sensei." 

He couldn't quite move his fingers. 

Breathing. 

A palm, on his knee, so hot, sliding down his inner thigh, drawing his knees open. 

"Can you hear me, sensei?" 

He couldn't - he thought his throat was moving. 

"nn." 

"Shh, sensei." 

A warm voice, by his ear. "Everything will be fine." 

He couldn't ... 

There was a cold, bar under him, he thought, a line of hard metal. Slowly warming from his body heat. 

"Nnghn - Ka- "

"Shh." 

A hand, over his throat, gentle, so gentle, spanning the whole of under his jaw, nudging up. "It's fine. Shh." 

Barely any pressure, but he couldn't move, couldn't do more than swallow.

"Hurry up. Get the - yes, like that-" 

he couldn't twitch his fingers. 

but a warm - almost rough band of fabric - no. Not fabric. Leather? curled over his wrists, and fingers over his arms. Rough, calloused - 

"Be careful! don't overtighten them, he'd _bruise_ -" 

Bands of leather, on both his wrists, and the very slightest movement he managed, it felt like there was something between them. 

He was shinobi - he knew his body well, where his hands were - it felt like a precise, fixed distance between his hands - wrists. 

Cuffed to... a bar? 

He couldn't - 

"It's enough." thumb on his jaw, rubbing a circle that might almost be called comforting. 

He couldn't move. Couldn't even do more than twitch his fingers - and strong arms hefted him up, and he couldn't do more than slump against a too-warm shoulder. 

Lips against his temple. 

"Well now." 

He blinked, trying to focus - all he could see was - brown and black hair - but they wouldn't focus to confirm what he was sensing - Hiruzen and Danzou's chakra signatures in front of him, and - and by his side ... 

"No worries, he won't remember," Kagami purred, fingers pushing his knee further open. "Who wants to go first?" 

And Tobirama couldn't say a thing.


End file.
